In a hybrid vehicle that uses both an internal combustion engine and an electric motor as drive sources, respective operating modes, including travel using the internal combustion engine, travel using the electric motor, and travel using both the internal combustion engine and the electric motor, are set on the basis of operating conditions, a remaining battery capacity, and so on. For example, when the remaining battery capacity is sufficient to enable the vehicle to travel, travel is performed using the electric motor alone. In so doing, a fuel consumption of the internal combustion engine can be reduced, and an exhaust performance can be improved.
To increase opportunities for travel using the electric motor, charging and discharging of the battery must be controlled efficiently. JP2006-306231A, for example, discloses control in which respective outputs of an electric motor and an internal combustion engine are adjusted on the basis of a travel route and a current location of a vehicle, a remaining battery capacity, and an amount of power supplied from the battery to auxiliary devices while traveling along the travel route.